1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to candle holders and, more particularly, to candle holders especially adapted for modifying candle light with a light modifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To some persons, a burning candle provides an intensely bright light source. To lessen the light intensity to a viewer's eye and to provide a more diffuse, candle-based light source, a light modifier is often located between the candle flame and the eye of the viewer. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to diffusing the light from a candle flame, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: 3,501,256, 3,741,711, and 4,017,729. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,256 discloses a container for receiving a candle, wherein the container has single layer solid colored glass panels as walls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,711 discloses a candle container comprised of a single layer transparent or translucent plastic. U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,729 discloses a two-part container for a candle in which only air is located between the two parts.
To provide greater visual effects than provided by the single-layered glass-panelled or the plastic candle containers described above, it would be desirable if a candle holder had plural layers of light modifier materials. In addition, to provide greater visual effects than provided by the two-part container described above in which only air is located between the two parts, it would be desirable if a two-part candle holder included particulate, light transmitting material between the two parts.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,221 may be of interest for its disclosure of a candle holder that includes a first low profile container inside a second low profile container. Because of the low profile of this candle holder, neither of the two parts provides much light modification of a candle flame.
Still other features would be desirable in a candle holder apparatus. For example, it would be desirable if a candle holder apparatus included a hollow wall space in which transparent or translucent light modifying objects could be placed. In addition, it would be desirable if a candle holder apparatus provided easy access to the hollow wall space so that transparent or translucent light modifying objects placed therein can easily be removed and replaced.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use candle holders with light modifiers, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a light modifying candle holder apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has plural layers of light modifier materials; (2) provides a two-part candle holder which includes particulate, light transmitting material between the two parts; (3) includes a hollow wall space in which transparent or translucent light modifying objects can be placed; and (4) provides easy access to the hollow wall space so that transparent or translucent light modifying objects placed therein can easily be removed and replaced. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique candle holder apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.